Naruto: Master of the Kitsune
by LoverXmanga
Summary: (RENAMED FROM PRIMAL YELLOW) Naruto is gone, defeated by Sasuke, will he be able to break the Kyuubi's control and return to his home? Now Sasuke has to come to terms with what he has done, brought back to Konaha will he be shunned by those close to him or will Naruto's sudden reappearance take the weight of guilt off his soul?
1. The Valley of the End

**Hello Naruto Fanbase, this is my first attempt at a Naruto Fic so please give feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly.**

**I have Renamed this story from PRIMAL YELLOW**

**Naruto Master of the Kitsune: **

**Chapter 1: Valley of the End.**

The cold rain dripped down his chin, his long raven hair sopping wet stuck to his damaged flesh, the blood of his best friend clinging to its silky locks...

... His friend was dead.

Sasuke Uchiha had killed his best friend; his hands still red with the crimson liquid that sustained Naruto's life. There was so much. Too much. Too much. Too much blood!

"Oh my god... What have I done"

His newly awakened Mangekyo Sharingan blazed, forcing the teen relive the moment his chidori plowed its way through Naruto's flesh without hesitation, his greatest strength was now a great weakness. He would never forget the look of betrayal on his face.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" He would be asking himself the same question for the rest of his days... He was a monster now.

"Sas... Sasuke..."

The monsters blood ran cold, turning around he saw him, hanging half out of water tainted red with his blood.

"NARUTO!?"

The monster was so relieved, he was alive, dragging himself to his feet he had to get over to him, pull him from the cold depths, redeem himself.

But it was too late, as the monster took his first step naruto was gone, swallowed by the icy depths that would become his grave.

"NARUTO!" The monster tried to reach his friend, one foot fell in front of the other until his legs failed him and his face was introduced to the cold blood soaked ground. He was too late.

The monsters sobs, screams and roars of pain filled the night.

Naruto was gone.

_:D

Was he too late?

Kakashi's Sharingan blazed, looking for any traces of Naruto's chakra. He could only feel Sasuke's tainted signature.

"No!"

"I smell blood Kakashi-San!" Pakkun leapt with his master as fast as he could, unfortunately slow. A pug, even a ninja pug can't couldn't reach the copy ninjas speed.

Kakashi grimaced as the pungent smell hit his own nostrils, being a canine summoner had its advantages.

"Please be alive!"

_:D

The monster sat against the wall stating into the distance, Sasuke's wounds had healed hours ago thanks to orochimarus dirty chakra, that curse that had befallen him, corrupted him, seduced him further on his path to revenge. That monster snake, but who was the real monster?

"Me..."

Kakashis sandels clacked upon the ground opposite Sasuke's place in the valley. Was he here to end his life? Get revenge?

No. He was here to take him home.

Home? Where was his home...

Konaha? That was the only option really.

Did he have friends?

Not anymore.

A lover?

Certainly not.

A family?

Don't make me laugh.

_:D

Kakashi looked across the valley, the first thing catching his eye being his student. Sasuke's Uchiha, yet another traitor of the leaf, yet it was his job to retrieve him and bring him back to the village. He had to hold back his boiling rage for now.

"Sensei!" Sasuke's voice was broken and filled with regret.

Kakashi was surprised; Sasuke had never called him Sensei, dropping down next to his charge Kakashi glared his Sharingan into Sasuke's own.

"Where is he!?" He could see signs of battle, blood and craters covered everything around him.

"Gone"

"What do you mean gone!?" His rage was finding its way to the surface now, he was clenching his fists, gritting his teeth.

"Just look at my eyes and tell me what you see" Sasuke activated his new eyes.

"Mangekyo!?" Kakashi understood instantly, Naruto was dead, that anger was really reaching the surface now; Kakashi raised his fist and struck Sasuke in the jaw sending the boy several feet away.

'Another comrade dead! I'm useless. I couldn't protect Obito! I killed Rin! Sensei is gone! Now Naruto!' Kakashi wasn't finished, he flashed to Sasuke's side and kicked the bastard into the cliff face.

"Why!?" Kakashi threw himself onto Sasuke and pinned him down, one more fist to the face.

"Why!?" Another punch. Then one more. Kakashi was so enraged he didn't realise what was happening to his right eye.

As the Sharingan in his left socket span rapidly his other eye was changing, morphing into its new appearance, into a second Sharingan.

The boy was out cold.

"Pakkun?" He turned to his summon.

"Yes Kakashi-San?"

"Is there any trace of Naruto?" Kakashi already knew the answer by the Grief in Sasuke's voice. Naruto was gone.

Pakkun stayed silent.

_:D

**That's the first chapter please Review!**


	2. The journey home

**I was shocked when I saw my email, very fast response guys :).**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The journey home.**

_:D

It had been hours since Kakashi had retrieved his charge. Sasuke Uchiha had murdered Naruto, and Kakashi had failed yet again.

And he couldn't even get revenge.

_:D

'What fate will I face when I return home...?'

Sasuke had been conscious on Kakashi's back for over an hour, contemplating his situation again and again, coming to the same conclusion every time.

Was he to be imprisoned, or worse. Enslaved.

His eyes were the villages most valuable tool, that's why Konaha's most elite shinobi had retrieved him personally and Shikamaru's Genin squad had tried the same. Naruto had died for the same cause.

'Dead. Naruto is gone and I am his killer.. All for these damn eyes'

All the power he now had was wasted, the ideals of his rival were his all along, without precious people to protect what was this power for.

'Revenge?'

That notion seemed hilarious now, he had wasted his life all for retribution.

'Wasted my life'

God damn Naruto, he had that effect on him, on everyone; spend more than five minutes with Naruto and that was it, he would change your entire nature.

Sasuke threw himself off Kakashi's back, and tried to run away, he was easily intercepted.

"Sakura is going to kill me!"

Kakashi knocked him out.

_:D

Kabuto wasn't looking forward to telling his master the bad news, The sound four and Kimimaro had failed to take Sasuke Uchiha, damn that Copy ninja.

He approached the door and his hand froze over the Handle. Even with all these years serving under Orochimaru he was still terrified of the snake.

"I know you're out there"

His eyes went wide. Turning the Handle Kabuto entered the damp dark room.

"What news on Sasuke-kun?" The snake mans reptilian tongue laps at his dry lips, this body was close to its "expiry date", his skin was falling off in several places... Several places.

"The mission was a complete failure Orochimaru-sama"

His master stood up and walked away.

This couldn't be good.

"Where are you going?" Kabuto didn't add the -sama this time, he was afraid of what was coming next.

Orochimaru turned for a moment "To get my body back" Kabuto was left to his thoughts.

_:D

Kakashi stopped to let Sasuke down from his back, the struggles had stopped for now and they both needed rest right now.

"You're not going to run?" Kakashi narrowed his eye at the boy in front of him.

"I'm finished fighting Sensei, it's over" The regret and pain was evident on the young mans face, it pained Kakashi to see this... Reflection of his former self.

"You remind me so much of myself you know Sasuke" Kakashi looked into his students eyes until they both became uncomfortable.

"Let's just get some rest Sensei" Sasuke didn't like where this conversation was heading, awkward conversations about their pasts wasn't what he wanted right now.

Kakashi lay on his side away from his student.

'Obito...Rin...'

_:D

Orochimaru dashed though the woods towards his target, Karin's Uzumaki cells helping him sense Sasuke's chakra signiture.

'Im going to destroy Hatake for this, my elite five shinobi, experiments I have put years of effort into all dead! It's sickening to think that lowlife copy ninja could foil my plans like this, I will enjoy tearing that Sharingan from his head'

Ochimaru missed the next branch and fell to the ground hitting hard.

'Damn! Without the use of my arms mixed with this used body, my power is a mere percentage of what it was'

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Orochimaru used the summoning contract tattooed onto his foot to Summon two snakes to use as his arms until he could take Sasuke's body.

'Its not perfect, far from it, but it's enough to handle Hatake'

_:D

Sasuke shot awake and instantly to his feet, his eyes wide in terror at the man a few feet away.

Orochimaru stood grinning at his prey, Sasuke stood in fear of his monster, Kakashi was close behind him, Sharingan blazing in his eyes.

'Wait! He has two Sharingan' Orochimaru was still trying to get his head around this when Kakashi pushed past Sasuke with his Chidori in hand. 'Shit!'

"Chidori: one thousand birds!" Kakashi's whole arm blasted through Orochimaru's heart, the snake sannin screaming in faux pain before his skin was shed and he landed not far away, his snakes rejoining as his arms and Kusanagi leaving his mouth at lightning speed.

Kakashi dodged all too easily and leapt several meters backwards to strategise.

'How did I see that? My Sharingan has never been this fast' Kakashi caught his reflection in Kusanagi as it made a second attempt at taking his life. 'My eyes'

His eyes were not only both Sharingan, they were his own, using his own chakra at an amazingly small rate compared to the foreign eye that had been a gift from Obito used.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi flew at his enemy, the lightning blade passed right by him. He was too slow even with the inproved Sharingan.

"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu no jutsu!" Orochimaru used his snakes to form his chakra without hand signs.

The fire just was huge! Kakashi saw Sasuke was safe cowering behind an earth jutsu, he followed suit.

"Doton: Mud barrier jutsu" Kakashi got a large wall up in time but Orochimaru's jutsu got through and destroyed his flesh.

The sannin watched the copy ninja jump out of the flames, his mask burned from his face. His left arm missing too.

"I see you're a bit worse for wear Hatake!" Orochimaru's sadistic grin crept across his face, readying another fire jutsu.

Kakashi was in a mess, his injuries were severe and he was up against a sannin for god sake! This was the end.

Orochimaru released his jutsu, the great blue fireball consumed Kakashi's body and his screams of pain filled the night.

The smirk of the sannins face was wiped off along with the rest of his head.

"Who's worse for wear now!?" Kakashi had speared from the ground without a scratch on his body, and Orochimaru had to use even more chakra to shed his skin again.

_:D

Sasuke watched what had happened with his own eyes, Kakashi had effortlessly used layers of Genjustu to fool the snake sannin, these new eyes of his Senseis were working perfectly.

_:D

Orochimaru kneeled panting a little away from Hatake Kakashi, he was exhausted already, he needed Sasuke's body now, Kakashi was too strong with the Sharingan. Orochimaru's disadvantaged body was falling apart, the snakes he used as arms were gone and refusing to return to their deaths, and his left foot hadn't regenerated when he shed his skin.

'Time for a tactical withdrawal' Orochimaru set ablaze in bright fire and disappeared.

_:D

Kakashi needed to get to Konoha as soon as possible, with a quick summoning jutsu he and Sasuke were riding two large hounds as fast as possible away from the fire and blood behind them.

_:D

**That's chapter 2 done, Kakashi won thanks to the element of surprise with the full Sharingan and the fact Orochimaru is weakened for now.**

**This is written on my iPhone by the way. Autocorrect...**

**Anyway thanks for reading please review.**


	3. The return

**Thanks again for the reviews Naruto Fanbase!**

**Here's a little extra information on my Fic;  
-Naruto will be the main character(read the summary)  
- pairings will be NarutoXsakuraXsasuke love triangle at first. Then NarutoXsakura and SasukeX(any suggestions)  
-my updates should be fast but short chapters around 1000+ words  
-in writing and uploading from my iPhone so expect errors, I proofread as much as I can but miss some things.**

**I also have no internet till Sunday evening but that just gives me time to make the next chapter with more thought :)**

**On with the chapter.**

**Chapter Three: The Return.**

Kakashi's head was swimming with theories about his new eyes, it was unbelievable, with their help he all but defeated on of the legendary sannin, though he was weakened at the time Orochimaru was a formidable enemy to face.

"Sabre, you can drop us here, we will continue to the village on foot" the ninja hound skidded to a halt as well as Claw who was carrying Sasuke and they dismounted.

"We will await our next summon Kakashi-San" with that the two hounds poofed out of existence without another word.

Kakashi surveyed Sasuke's movements on the short walk to the village, he looked defeated and depressed, the boy hadn't said a word since the fight with the sannin and Kakashi was beginning to understand just how bad Sasuke felt for what he had done.

"Sasuke?" The boys tired black eyes looked up into Kakashi's own.

"Sensei?" His voice was quiet.

"I don't know how you will be dealt with when we return, it's likely the council are overruling Hokage-sama on all matters regarding your punishment" Kakashi hadn't been in the village long before he had set off to get Sasuke so he didn't know the full scale of things.

"So Danzou will get me a full pardon then?" Sasuke wasn't stupid, that old war hawk had just enough influence to get the person these eyes were connected to out of trouble.

"If I disagreed I would be lying" Kakashi pulled his headband back over his eye to hide the fact it was normal from Danzou.

"This village..." Sasuke hated the fact that people like himself, assets to the village got the golden treatment.

"I know"

They were at the gates now, Kakashi could see the pinkette waiting for them, she hadn't noticed Sasuke yet. He was hiding behind his Sensei.

"She's going to break me"

_:D

The boy was coming to, finding himself knee deep in sewage, he recognised this place, the beast behind the bars was a dead giveaway... But why were they on opposite sides of the bars than usual. They had traded places.

The beast only grinned that sly grin.

_:D

Kakashi had Sasuke pinned to his leg like a child, he threw his off before Sakura saw.

"SASUKE KUNNNNNNN!" the pink and red missile was impossible for Sasuke to dodge so it pinned him to the floor.

"Sakura get off me!" Sasuke didn't need this, once she found out how much of a monster her "Sasuke-kun" was he wouldn't be able to handle it. She was the only friend he had left, he would go as far as to admit he held so feelings of strong companionship with his pink haired team mate.

But her opinion was about to change and he would loose everything he had left.

"Where's Naruto?" Oh god!

Kakashi took action and dashed off with the two of them, somewhere private.

He put them down in the bridge they had met for missions at for sometime now. A fitting place for the end of Team 7.

Sakura got over the shock of being pulled over the whole village, did Sensei get faster?

"Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke expected to have more time than this, for Sakura to fawn and obsess over him for longer before she asked, to confess her childish love some more. But no.

"Did that idiot run right past me to get ramen? Again!" Sakura was still smiling.

"Sakura I..."

" I know! He's gone to find me right? That knucklehead need to give up on me, I'm a Sasuke kinda girl" that smile, it was frustrating.

"I k.. I .." His tears were coming.

"Sasuke, tears? Your that happy to see me" that god damn smile grew!

"HE'S DEAD!" He grabbed her shoulders painfully, shouting in her face "I KILLED HIM GOD DAMN IT!"

The smile disappeared.

_:D

The fox had been laughing for thirty whole minutes now, and the boy didn't know why.

'Who am I?' The fox stopped laughing and his gave met his own.

"Oh this is perrrfect!" The foxes grin threatened to tear his cheeks at this rate.

"Who am I! Why am I behind these bars!?" The boy tried to get through the huge gaps but chains attached at pulled him to the watery ground.

The fox resumed that dark laughter.

_:D

Kakashi knew this was a bad idea, he was supposed to report to his Hokage straight away, but once again his own needs outweighed her own. He wanted team 7 to get this sorted first but not like this.

Sasuke lay motionless, eyes still open, those same sad eyes while Sakura straddled him, throwing chakra enhanced punches one after another, and he was just taking them.

"You monster!" Sasuke's jaw broke.

That word. Monster, was he in the same league as his brother now, a beast who slaughters for his own personal gain, to measure the level of his skill.

'No' he could be redeemed, once Sakura had finished her beating he would dedicate his life to making up for this.

'Its a promise of a lifetime Naruto Uzumaki'

His nose crumpled under her fist.

"That's enough Sakura!" Kakashi grabbed her wrist. Sakura's fists were broken and bloody, her clothes covered in tears and blood.

She didn't say another word before beginning to heal Sasuke's face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice was filled with remorse, it sent a pang of guilt through Sakura.

"If you're healed I can hurt you again" Sasuke cringed "plus, we're teammates right?"

Sasuke was far from being forgiven but Sakura couldn't grow up and stop loving him just yet, Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of that.

"C'mon team 7, the Hokage has noticed our presence" the team of AMBU that had just speared from nothing must have been 40 members strong, Kakashi didn't lower his guard even against allied shinobi.

A lone AMBU captain met eyes with him.

Kakashi easily recognised Yamato's chakra signature as he walked over and spoke;

"You're coming with us Sempai"

_:D

**That's chapter three, please review :)**

**I hope your enjoying so far!**


	4. The council

**Once again, thanks for the response, and Sakura has not forgiven Sasuke, she just can't kill him right now.**

**Chapter four: The council **

Kakashi dragged his injured teammate toward the council halls, he still hadn't reported to his Hokage, the council had overruled her and requested him immediately. This left the man full of anger, why have a supreme leader if she can be outvoted by a bunch of wrinkled old walking corpses.

The doors loomed above the pair and an ominous silence became them, this was it, the meeting that would decide Sasuke's fate.

"It's time Sasuke" Kakashi was guided inside by two Chunnin guards and were sat in uncomfortable chairs below the council members.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we, Kakashi-San"

_:D

He awoke In the same spot where he began his rest two nights previous, the red haired, orange jumpsuit wearing "boy" was completely healed compared to two days previous.

(Flashback)

The "boy" dragged himself from the waters below the valley of the end, the gaping whole through his chest wasn't pretty.

"I refuse to die here!" It's voice came out like nails on a chalkboard, almost like two voices at once.

'Damn brat really did a number on me' the thing in a boys body dropped on all fours giving out a deathly scream as red and blue chakra swirled around its form, the blue receding and giving way for more of the tainted chakra to heal the body it possessed.

The whole snapped shut, bones muscle and organs regenerated instantly with an awful snapping sound and a single jet black tail sprouting from its tailbone.

(End flashback)

_:D

Danzou loomed over Kakashi, the war hawk glared down at him with his single remaining eye.

"So you are saying the Sasuke Uchiha killed the demon brat?" Kakashi growled at the "demon" comment.

"Correct, Sasuke Uchiha murdered Naruto Uzumaki in cold blood" he spoke considerably louder when saying Naruto's name.

"That solves that problem" Danzou enjoyed Kakashi's reaction to this statement, the copy ninja was clenching his fists tightly.

"Problem!? Naruto was a ninja of this village! Not a problem!" Kakashi was trying his hardest to keep his rage back.

"Oh yes! Uzumaki was a powerful tool to the leaf, but once you get a sharper tool the previous must be replaced!" Kakashi was pacing now.

"You're referring to Sasuke's stage two curse mark?" Kakashi really wanted to kill this man.

"Indeed, once we extract the DNA in that mark we can apply it to everyone!" The council members became uneasy, the very idea was treason.

"Danzou-Sama! You cannot do that!" The council head from a lower clan bellowed.

Other members agreed and followed with their own outbursts.

"Silence!" Danzou's shout managed to quiet everyone... Instantly. Genjustu.

In his rage Kakashi's Sharingan had activated and he could see the web of Genjustu on the members of the council, even on Hiashi Hyuuga. The complex web led back to Danzou's arms, they were covered in Sharingan eyes. Kakashi had had enought.

"What the hell Danzou! Sharingan eyes! You monster!"

Obito's clan, massecured for this!

No!

This was the last straw!

Kakashi lifted his headband and his Mangekyo Sharingan blazed at the monster before him.

_:D

The thing in a boys body stood at the gates of the third village he had visited, his new clothing and combat gear coated in the blood of his victims, oh he did love slaughtering and consuming innocents.

Three ninja dropped down before him.

_:D

Danzou stared at the Mengekyo in fear, the last time he had seen those eyes he was on the wrong end of Itachi Uchihas blade, the mass murderer had left him alive, bit not after three days of torture in those eyes.

"Stay away from me!" That torture had reduced him to a nervous wreck, the flashbacks where clouding his mind, drawing a kunai and grabbing a hostage was his first move.

Kakashi felt amazing! This feeling of power in his eyes was incredible, and thanks to watching Itachi do it during his ANBU career his next move was already saved in his mind.

Danzou recognised the chakra build up and threw his hostage at Kakashi.

"Stay back!"

It was to late.

"Amaterasu!" Kakashi's eyes bled heavily as the black flames consumed Danzou's leaping form, the war hawk slammed into the ground screaming, he was dead I. Seconds.

"Didn't even have a chance to use Izinagi" Kakashi turned to find Jiriya "C'mon let's go Kakashi, the council will handle the rest"

Kakashi was pulled past the awakening Hiashi and though to the room Sasuke awaited him in.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi broke free of the perverts grip.

"To get you ready to face the world Kakashi"

Kakashi just followed ovoids rely behind his new Sensei...

'Why me! Why could someone else be insanely lucky and unlock a Sharingan without even being an Uchiha... Damn you Obito!'

_:D

One last ninja faced down the monster, the battle had been to short, the other two ninja were both high Chunnin and this was just a kid.

The jonin leapt at the beast with his katana drawn, he didn't make it far.

"Too easy" the beast swung his tail in the ninjas direction and the furry appendage lengthened to spear the ninja through the heart, the insane levels of chakra enforcing it blasted his body to pieces.

The beast held his arms in the direction of his kill, the mans souls being sucked into his open palms, increasing his power again.

He grinned.

"Onto the next village"

_:D


	5. Sakura

**""Inner Sakura""  
"Sakura"  
'Sakura talking to inner Sakura'**

**Chapter 5: Sakura**

Sakura was an idiot.

"He killed Naruto..." Sakura looked at her bloodied and bruised fists, she was yet to heal then, to help remember how fucking stupid she was.

""CHA! You're still in love with that monster!"" Inner Sakura scolded her stupidity for the umpteenth time since the previous day.

Sakura only sat quietly, contemplating her next move, the cold hard steel of her kunai knife against the soft skin of her neck, it would be quick, and her healing chakra would help the pain go away... Permanently.

'That's not true' Sakura gripped her kunai, hands shaking, her tears rolling down her face.

""Then why did you help him. Idiot!"" Sakura cringed at that overused word.

'Your me, look your self' Inner Sakura May very we'll be part of the pinkette but in the same way she was a completely different entity created when she drastically changed her personality to get Sasuke to love her, inner Sakura was all of her unwanted emotions multiplied by many.

""Oh"" inner Sakura's usual loud demeanour was seriously different after finding out why.

_:D

Kakashi stared down Jiriya the legendary toad hermit down from across the training field with his Sharingan activated, for now he was meeting every on of his new Senseis blows and defending perfectly. Attacking was also going very well, Kakashi had beaten the hermit in a tai jutsu skirmish moments ago, but the hermit was his superior in ninjutsu, it was insane!

Jiriya had turned the entire area for three hundred meters around him into a swamp, if it wasn't for Kakashi's perfection at chakra control he would have sank already.

"Mud dragon technique!" Jiriya pumped so much chakra into this jutsu, it was over half of Kakashi's total reserves. The dragon was fifty meters long and Kakashi couldn't counter with his own.

Luckily his element was lightening.

The dragon hit, breaking the ground around where Kakashi was stood and swallowing him whole, it would appear Jiriya had won until his dragon exploded as lightening speared through its body.

"Lightening clone shit!" As Jiriya turned his greatest students own attack blasted him into a large tree where he wouldn't get up from for a while.

"Rasengan!" Kakashi used the jutsu his lightening blade was inspired by to win this "spar", he was not smug however, he knew of his sensei's Sage mode and how much it multiplied his strength.

"Well done Kakashi you just won a signed copy of my newest book! Icha Icha Primal!" Jiriya threw the book to the pervert and Kakashi squealed like a fan girl.

Sasuke who had watched from the side with his ANBU guard just watched and "borrowed" some more jutsu.

_:D

""You love...HIM!?" inner Sakura returned to her overly loud state after figuring out what Sakura's feeling were for HIM.

'I do! For a long time now' Sakura sobbed as she said this, the pain it was too much 'and now he's gone'

Inner Sakura just sighed:

""Damn you Naruto""

Naruto, the blond knucklehead her mother had always warned about, the boy who saved her life many times while Sasuke watched from the sidelines, uncaring. Naruto was gone.

""Sasuke's such an Asshole! You should re-break his face! CHA!"

Naruto was gone.

"He's gone!" Sakura screamed outloud, looking over to her dresser she spied the photograph of her team; Her only picture of Naruto, ruined by the raven haired boys fave.

She sobbed again.

Sakura raised her blade.

""Sakura! NO!""

And she struck her target dead centre.

_:D

After his defeat Jiriya had promptly gone into sage mode with the help of Ma and Pa and whooped the faux Uchias ass.

Kakashi was crumpled into a fetal position of the ground cradling his new piece of literature like a lover when a large scroll landed on him.

"The toad summoning contract?" Kakashi put the offending book away and sat up.

"There's room for one more person on there, and I do need a new student" Jiriya said in his usually happy tone, hiding his sadness behind his words.

"But I have the hound contract, I have since my father died. I can't abandon them" Jiriya smiled at this.

"You get to have both! Since hounds aren't one of the three sage summons they can be treated as a kind of attachment to a sage contract" Kakashi nodded at the explanation and unrolled the contract, reading the names he saw his old Senseis which was crossed out in blood, his new Senseis was also there and then there was...

"Oh my god! Naruto is still on the contract!" Kakashi understood fully, his fathers had crossed out itself when he perished, why hadn't Naruto's.

"He's alive!" Kakashi hastily wrote his name on the contract and dragged Jiriya to the Hokage tower.

Unfortunately for the last Uchiha he wasn't sat in his house after his daily allowance if three hours outside for now.

_:D

Sakura was breathing heavily, she instantly regretted what she had just done, no amount of healing chakra would fix this, the damage was too great.

""What have you done""

_:D

Temari of the village hidden in the sand walked side by side with her guide through the leaf village. Why this lazy bastard!?

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru remarked when he saw the look in her face, she rewarded him with a battle fan to the face.

"What the hell you fucking idiot!" Shikamaru dragged himself off the floor and marched toward her. "You could have killed me!"

"I'll give you troublesome you asshole! You've been nothing but a bother to me all the time I have been here!" Shikamaru hadn't helped her with her duties all day, he would rather daydream all the bloody time.

"If you don't want me here just say Temari!" Shikamaru was pissed, he didn't hate anybody but Temari was not his kind of person.

"Okay! I'm gone fuck you Nara boy!"  
Temari marched off in any random direction to get away from that idiot, Shikamaru was left with all the states of the public.

_:D

Kakashi and Jiriya were sprinting toward Tsunade's office ready to spread the news, when Jiriya stopped.

"What is it Jiriya-sama!?" Kakashi came to a halt ontop of a nearby building.

"This is an opportunity for us Kakashi, we need to keep this quiet"

"What!? Why Jiriya people will be so relieved" Kakashi had no idea what his Sensei was getting at.

"We need to go find him ourselves without telling anybody, to train him to be the leafs hero, akatsuki cannot know he's alive for now" Kakashi understood instantly, if akatsuki believed Naruto dead then they would leave the leaf alone, and when they found Naruto they could train him to be strong enough for them.

"Not even Sasuke?"

"Especially Sasuke, that not need to live with what he's done, no shortcuts" Jiriya set off to Tsudnade's office to get permission to steal Kakashi to get Naruto back.

Kakashi was so happy Naruto was alive somewhere.

_:D

Temari was still fuming, she didn't notice where she was heading, passing right into the Uchiha district where she say down on a bench in the courtyard.

Why was it so quiet?

"Temari of the Sand!?" Sasuke Uchiha Appeared out of nowhere, that familiar handsome face and cool guy attitude coming with him.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"That's my mothers bench" Temari looked behind her to find the plaque of remembrance dedicated to Sasuke's mother.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'll go now" Temari turned to leave but not one last look into those eyes of his. So... Hurt.

_:D

Sakura no longer held the kunai, it had left her hand long ago and caused all of that irreparable damage.

"Idiot. Idiot! IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, she was so stupid.

The kunai remained rested impaling the last photo she would ever have of her real love.

_:D


	6. The boy and the beast

**Chapter six: The boy and the beast**

Sasuke Uchiha stood before the memorial bench dedicated to his mother, he remembered that night like it was yesterday, his Sharingan making sure to help him recall every flashback during the many nightmares he was cursed with having.

"Damn everything!" Sasuke sent his foot through the bench. "Why can I not forget!"

Sasuke hated his Sharingan, the way it opened up the opportunity to steal years of hard work instantly from others, he especially felt regret after passively stealing Rock Lee's life work. He was considered a genius by others yet he was only gaining strength from the real geniuses. Geniuses of hard work.

'Just like Naruto...'

Naruto... That knucklehead just wouldn't leave Sasuke's head, the young Sharingan user just couldn't wash the blood from his hands, couldn't get over what he had done, no manner of mental healing by the Yamanaka would help.

Sasuke let the tears flow, the wet streams of emotion leaving his eyes that had been held back for so long were now only just escaping.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed to the air as he began to punch the pieces of bench repeatedly, splitting the flesh of his fists.

First his entire family, then his best friend.

Temari just watched from the shadows, what has happened to him.

The blonde haired boy dat hunched against the walls of his prison, trying his hardest to remember anything about who he was and why he was behind these bars.

All he could remember was one sentence, one strong of words that obviously had some meaning to him.

'It's a promise of a lifetime Sakura-chan'

What did these words mean, why did it hurt not having any other knowledge other than this broken promise, why were the tears still damn on his whisker-marked cheeks.

Naruto sighed...

Who was the Sakura person, he didn't recall a face, a personality, only a burning desire to complete a promise to her, and a deep flow of emotions that came with knowing he hadn't.

'What was the promise?'

Some cryptic images flashed across his minds eye; a waterfall, many flashes of lightening. A ghost pain flashed across his chest in multiple places and he freezes in pain.

The pain stopped and the boy let out a deep sigh. This happened every time he tried to remember, but he would try again.

'Concentrate! Concentrate!'

More images; a young boys face, giant plumes of flames... Two fleshy wings.

Naruto's head hurt.

Sounds came next; crackling of lightening, the roar of fire and lastly...

"NARUTO!" His name, that was his name, it filled him with glee to know one solid fact.

"SASUKE!" Bam! All of the facts flooded in, Naruto head been on some kind of mission to retrieve this Sasuke, and whoever Sakura was had made him promise to bring him back. He had failed... Badly.

'I died' but this couldn't be true, he was very much alive; he was breathing, his heart beated strongly in his chest, a chest with two horrible scars defiling it.

But who was Sakura, a Friend, a team mate, his girlfriend.

All he knew that with the very thought of her his heart warmed in his chest.

Temari left Sasuke to his emotions and made her exit, using all her ninja skills she dashed away, it would be pretty awkward being noticed by him now.

"What the hell happened to him" Temari pondered outloud as she landed In the street.

"You really want to know?" Temari yelped and turned around to find a lone ANBU with a blank mask, his hair was in that familiar pineapple style, must be a Nara.

"Who are you" she was immediately on guard, this man was clearly an ANBU, but there were distance differences, instead the normal short blade he had a long black katana at his side and no markings on his mask.

"You may call me Light" the Nara gestures for her to follow.

"A bit if a contradictory name for a Nara." Temari followed for now but kept up that guard, she was a ninja and a foreign one at that.

"The Third Hokages idea of a joke I guess"

They had walked in silence for minutes now until they reached the top of a green hill, the Nara ANBU lay on the ground and stared to the clouds.

"Sit. I shall explain"

Temari complied with the ANBU's demands, taking her place of the warm grass.

"So, what happened then?" Temari was growing impatient.

"Okay, but I'm only telling you because I think you can help him" the Nara explained, all part of his plan.

"Me?, why would I help that deserter" Temari had saved Shikamaru's ass on that mission.

"Yes, you have no previous connection to the Uchiha, you won't hate him like the others"

"Okay, so that means I'm willing to help him, I don't think so" Temari went to sit up from her lying position and Gould the tip of a blade on her nose. Panning her view over to her right the Nara was gone.

'He's fast!' Temari was wide eyed, crawling backwards from the point of the Nara's blade.

"You will do as I say, these are orders from my Hokage" Temari stayed still so the ANBU put away his blade.

There was a short silence.

"So where were we?" Temari would at least humour him.

"Ha, your obviously interested, I wonder why?"

"Just get on with it!" Temari glared at the Nara, making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay! I'll start from the beginning" he sighed and picked a cloud to look at.  
"You know Naruto Uzumaki right? Well, Sasuke killed him"

Temari's eyes went wide, that knucklehead who had befriended and changed her brothers life for the better.

"No way! But they were teammates! They defeated my brother together!"

"That may be true, but thanks to manipulation by Orochimaru's curse mark he was convinced Naruto had to die" the ANBU waited for remark to respond.

"So why is the Uchiha still here?" Temari was becoming more and more confused, she had too many questions and wasn't receiving the answers she wanted so far.

"He came back willingly, full of grief and regret that he feels now is slowly killing him" the ANBU stood and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going I want to know more!" Temari jumped up and tried to grab at the ANBU but he just poofed into smoke, he had used a replacement technique with a note which she picked up.

"Find out yourself... " Temari screamed in rage and ripped the note up.

Kyuubi dashed through the woods towards his next target, a small town filled with tasty villagers.

'That stupid boy is remembering' the kyuubi would have to stop that sooner or later, if Naruto remembered fully that would be the end for his control over his body.

The chakra he was using to suppress Naruto's memories was strong but so was Naruto himself.

He landed on a branch close to the small town, then without another thought he teleported into the middle of the town and pushed out a tonne of chakra. Houses close to him exploded to chunks of wood and the people burst into flames. People half dead crawling from the rubble were swiftly killed on creative ways.

"This never gets old!" The fox boy teleported somewhere else and took the pleasure of slicing a few limbs with his tail, setting others on fire or simply sucking the chakra right out of his victims.

Men, women, even children.

Hours passed, he always made sure to not spare a soul, if the leaf village got word of this they would sent an elite ninja like Sharingan Kakashi, he may be strong but this form was limited until it was fully grown.

"Mummy!" Kyuubi smiled and turned round to find a small child wandering around with a small stuffed fox.

Kyuubi slowly walked to the oblivious child and picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

How should this one die; fire, drowning. No a strangling, he loved the look in there eyes as they passed, so scared.

The kyuubi laughed manically for a minute before he stopped and dropped the child suddenly, his eyes shooting wide open.

"You won't kill any more children!" His voice was that of Naruto.

Blue chakra blasted out of his coils trying to fight off the evil red chakra, but it failed.

The kyuubi was on all fours panting, he had to leave now. He sprinted away leaving the child crying in the dirt, suppressing Naruto's chakra the best he could.

It had been five days since Sasuke had bumped into Temari, and since then things had gotten worse, he couldn't go anywhere without those stares, rose hateful stares that a traitor and a murderer would get.

But that was what he was.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered, he missed that blonde idiot

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!"

'Oh god!' Ino slammed into him and he plowed into the ground, the blonde haired girl straddling him.

"Ino get away from that asshole!" Shikamaru dragged her off her crush at record speed and held her tight to stop the struggle.

"Get off me Shikamaru!" Ino threw him off into a wall and hugged Sasuke again. "I missed you!"

Sasuke took a step away from her and pushed her back slightly, a look of disgust on his face.

"What's that look all about Sasuke-kun?" Shikamaru heard the sadness in her voice, he also guessed what was next.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sasuke clenched his fists tight. "I killed a friend of yours and you still act this way!"

"But Naruto was an idiot and involve you Sasuke" Ino tried moving closer but Sasuke stepped back gritting his teeth.

"How can you be such a child, your supposed to be a ninja! Do you even understand hue big this situation is!" Sasuke's nails were drawing blood from his palms.

Shikamaru moved closer just incase.

"But Sasuke-kun I" Ino shut up as Sasuke plowed his fist into a wall.

"Go away you fucking idiot, Naruto is dead! And you don't even care!" His usually emotionless face was full of sadness, regret and fear.

Ino didn't get a chance to respond as a fist hit the side of her head sending her into Shikamaru who caught her lazily.

"How did I know" he said as Temari walked over and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, dragging him toward the Uchihas home.

"Troublesome woman"

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" Sasuke demanded, Temari didn't speak until they entered the Uchiha districts courtyard.

"We need to talk" Temari had watched him for days not and had decided it was time to make her move, he obviously regretted everything and she needed to help him. Plus she could stay as long as she wanted with her diplomatic status.

"Okay, but not here" Sasuke would usually refuse but something inside him needed to talk to somebody, anybody.

Someone to ease the weight on his soul...

**Please review, follow and favourite :)**


	7. Breakout!

**Thanks for the follows and faves guys!**

**Chapter seven: Breakout**  
_

Kakashi and Jiriya walked through the halls of an orphanage in the land of rice, they had followed a trail of destruction along the way, seventeen upturned and completely empty villages leading a trail to the final village where they had found a single child amongst the ruins and had brought her here.

"Can you really believe it all Jiriya-San? That Naruto managed to devour all those souls." Kakashi was horrified by the description of events by the traumatised child's point of view. She would be having nightmares for the rest of her life.

"Yes I do, but Naruto didn't do this. I believe the kyuubi has stolen his body" Jiriya was trying to think of a better way to break this news but bring blunt was his best option.

"What! That shouldn't be possible, the the fourths seal" Kakashi had seen most of the seal, it was a work of genius.

"It was incomplete, rushed. The fourth had made it in minutes, when he needed hours to make it perfect, if Naruto has lost his memory then it may falter" Jiriya had helped design the seal, he knew most of the ins and outs of it.

"So the kyuubi is on a rampage in Naruto's body then?"

"Exactly" Jiriya summoned a toad to report to the Hokage.

"And how do we stop him?" Kakashi had seen the toad hermits own seals they were much greater than his own.

"Either use a seal to suppress the kyuubi, or kill Naruto" if the Kyuubi was loose for much longer he may fully escape, they couldn't risk that.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Kakashi trailed off into his own ideas and musings as the jumped into the trees to follow the kyuubi's trail.

The Kyuubi had full control over Naruto's body, his powers were at maximum in this form and he was going to absorb Naruto's soul soon to escape.

One problem thought.

"Kyuubi you asshole, get back in this cage or I'll fucking rip off those tails and feed them to Choiji!" ... Naruto mayyyy have remembered, just a little, okay a lot... Completely remembered.

And he was pissed.

"Let me out of here!" Naruto charged at the bars but the chains came from all directions, Kyuubi was pumping at least thirty percent of his will power into keeping the boy at bay.

'Damn brat'

Naruto continued to struggle but the Kyuubi was to powerful, even with his memories he wouldn't get out any time soon.

Sakura was slowly getting over Naruto's death day by day, Temari the girl from Suna had been a great help, she had been around a lot lately helping her with her grief.

Tsunade had even allowed her extra training every now and again, plus work at the hospital, her medical Ninjutsu wasn't amazing but it was good.

"Hello Temari-chan!" Her new friend was here once again to cheer her up.

"How goes it pinky?" Temari took her usual position, casually lounging on the sofa with her feet up, as rude as it was she didn't care.

"I'm feeling so much better actually, there's still no look finding Kakashi for a copy of my team photo yet though" Sakura started the sentence on a high, the gradually to a low.

"Good! The first half at least, how's work at the hospital".

This Was the procedure Temari was taking every time she visited, she would ask all the question she knew the answers would be positive for, like work, and friends.

The reason she was doing this though, was not her own.

(Flashback)

Temari had talked to Sasuke not minutes ago, it was strange to her how he had just told her everything, answered every question she had. Sasuke had even cried, but he didn't allow her to show any comfort, he just needed somebody to vent on.

He did however ask her to do the same for Sakura, that's why she was here now.

"Sakura Haruno?" The pinkette turned round to find the beautiful sand princess behind her. "You want to talk?"

(End flashback)

Before Temari was going to leave she remembered something important.

"I have a gift for you" Temari put her hand into her jacket to retrieve a wrapped package, placing it on Sakura's coffee table she left hastily before it was opened.

"What was that all about, it's like she didn't want to be here when I open it" Sakura handled the package, it was small, rectangular and light.

She decided to just get on with it and opened the package, the very first thing she saw was Naruto's face.

Nearly dropping the photograph Sakura gasped, where did Temari get this. Her team photo, the exact same, unless it was Kakashi's.

'Theres a note... "I'm sorry"... It's from Sasuke' Sakura placed it back in its original home on her desk and smiled.

'Bring Naruto back to me and I may forgive you'

Sasuke had been summoned to the Hokage's office, he figured it was to inform him of an end to his partial house arrest.

Upon opening the door to her office he knew something else was up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sit!" He complied instantly. Nobody disobeyed her in this mood.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Sasuke kept to his formalities to stave her anger.

"I'll keep this short... Naruto is alive"

Sasuke was gone before she blinked.

Second stage curse mark activated Sasuke was thundering through the air towards the land of rice, he had grabbed the file regarding Naruto and ran straight out of the hogans office, he had to find Naruto.

'I will bring him back to you Sakura, this is a promise of a lifetime'

Kyuubi was strong In this body, but not as strong as Kakashi, this was a problem, because that's who was on his tail, followed by Jiriya of the Sannin.

"It's over if they catch me!" He pushed chakra into his legs to go faster, still not fast enough.

His path was blocked by a strong kick to the mid section. Kyuubi was sent into the ground but he recovered in time to land in his feet.

"Damn, too late"

Kakashi came next, both Sharingan blazing with two Lightening blades, he hit with the first, slitting kyuubi's shoulder before he poofed into a smashed up log.

Kakashi spun to block a rapid succession of kicks from the beast, he managed to counter with a. Last of fire from his palms.

"Give us back our knucklehead Kyuubi!" The toad sannin punched him clean in the face, sending him several feet into the ground, he lay there motionless and Jiriya managed to slap a seal on his forehead.

"Noo!" Kyuubi pushed out all his chakra and the seal exploded off his head.

Jiriya received a powerful kick into his leg, taken by surprise he couldn't dodge in time and received a broken leg. He slid across the ground in pain.

Kakashi was next, he was engulfed by purple flames but managed to suck it into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Jiriya are you okay!?" Kakashi landed next to the hermit.

"My legs to damaged to fight, can you take him?" The sannin was certain Kakashi was skilled enough for this.

"With the Sharingan I should be fine" Kakashi had a plan, he jumped off to execute it.

Kyuubi was worried, it had been minutes since a jutsu was exchanged, just taijutsu. Kakashi was planning something.

Kakashi took the kyuubi's confusion as a signal to start his plan, he had heard of the sharingans ability to control the tailed beasts, time to test that out. He met the kyuubi's gaze.

That's all what was needed.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Kakashi stood opposite the Huge bars that hid Naruto. The Kyuubi was next to him in all it's glory.

"SENSEI!" Naruto ran to the bars but as he got to them his soul exited his body, much like the kyuubi's "bubble form" when he went out of the cage.

Kakashi dodged three of the monsters nine tails and jumped toward Naruto.

"Naruto hold him off! I'll break his connection!" Kakashi started making hand seals but noticed jutsu didn't work. "Crap!"

Naruto dashed at Kyuubi and was swatted back. Luckily Kakashi had already made his move.

"Oi, kitsune!" The beast foolishly turned to make eye contact with the copy ninja, it was all over.

**Thanks for reading, please review, they keep me going more than anything else :)**


	8. Alive!

**Hey guys, please enjoy and don't forget to give feedback!**

**Chapter 8: Alive!**

Naruto felt alive, he felt like Naruto again. Even now as his body was beaten lying in a crater he felt at 200%.

"Naruto!" His Senseis joined him in the crater made by there very own attacks, his original teacher placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing to show his pride. The other standing a few feet away, taking in what he was seeing.

'He still looks the same' Jiriya stared down at his apprentices new look. The boy was easily a foot talker than he used to be, and much more built, he must have actually been eating properly. The most drastic changes were Naruto's eyes; they were bright yellow and slitted like a fox, and his hair was blood red, yellow streaks donning his locks.

'He looks almost beast like... Demonic' Jiriya watched Hatake Kakashi pull the boy to his feet and his eyes went wide.

"Naruto! You've got a tail!" Naruto started spinning round to find the furry appendage and finally grabbed it In both hands.

"Wow! So awesome! It's like a monkey's tail!" Naruto was now balancing on his fifth limb and generally goofing about.

"Naruto quit fooling around" Kakashi exclaimed loudly, Naruto stopped instantly and stood on his own two feet. "This new look of yours will most certainly cause controversy with the civilian population, we need to hide it but your no good at Genjutsu"

Naruto thought for a few moments before he spoke up:  
"The hair we can explain, the eyes I can just wear chakra contacts for, and the tail" Naruto paused and made his tails wrap round his waist like a furry black belt " I can do this with"

Kakashi and Jiriya were impressed.

"I'm surprised you know if chakra contact lenses, there a bit of a Hyuuga secret" The Hyuuga clan when on covert operations invented contact lenses that they could deactivate at will to cover up their Byakugan. "But I'm sure we can get you some"

"I did listen sometimes in the academy you know!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, very similar to The fourth Hokage, making the former master and the old student smile.

"What are you guys smiling at?" Was there a joke he had missed?

"You just remind me of my Sensei" Kakashi ruffled his students red hair as his Sensei would do to himself.

"You act a hell of a lot like my old student too!" Jiriya laughed and dragged Naruto away. "C'mon let's go!"

Without any more discussion the group of ninja dashed off to return home, Naruto would finally return to her.

Sasuke Uchiha sprang through the woods, second stage curse mark having failed hours ago, and the strength he had left was never going to be enough to tree hop any time soon. He was running on fumes.

"Naruto!

Sasuke had shouted that name hundreds of times on his desperate dash towards Naruto's reported location, believing that somehow it would help find him.

Sasuke finally ran out of gas. His leg buckled and he plummeted to the ground below him, trying to get back into the trees was a mistake. After slamming hard onto his side her just lay there, he was completely drained and could feel unconsciousness gripping at him.

'Naruto...'

"SASUKE!?" That voice! Naruto was here.

Naruto had been sprinting through the treetops with his teachers, suddenly a familiar eerie presence was sensed by the young ninja.

"Orochimaru is here!" Naruto increased his speed and drew one of the Kuubis kunai knives.

"Keep on guard Naruto, that monster must have a new body by now" Kakashi had fought that ...man before and even weakened he was a terrible enemy to face.

Naruto was ahead of his elders now so he got to the area first, after kicking off a tree to attack he saw a familiar boy lay fave down in the mud.

"SASUKE!?"

Temari of the village hidden in the sand was slicing through the sky with her battle fan, her chakra moulding the air itself to keep her hurtling toward her objective.

The masked Nara with the pineapple hairstyle had approached her with news of Sasuke's departure and she had used this information In Her decision to catch up.

Sasuke definitely had the head start but as he could hold that horrific form for a limited time while she could fly for hours she would catch up very soon.

After teaching out for him signature However she sensed four instead, two of them were Elite-jonin strength at least, the other two were laced with grotesque chakras in their systems.

"Who the hell is with him?" Temari could tell one of the ugly chakra signatures was the curse mark, but the other one was a mystery. "Only on way to find out"

Temari dived fast.

Naruto was overjoyed to see his rival, it wasn't long before he pulled the Uchiha to his feet into a bear hug.

"Sasuke! I can't believe you didn't go to that snake bastard!" The hug was a bit to strong for Sasuke's liking and he was rendered unconscious. However with Naruto being a bit dippy he began to shake the raven haired teen. "Hey wake up! Are you okay!"

Sasuke just flopped about like a fish.

"Naruto! Let go if him you Baka!" Jiriya threw a pebble at the teen, however Naruto turned and it cut Sasuke's head instead. "Oops"

Naruto then complied and dropped Sasuke roughly to the ground, a snapping sound was heard.

"Naruto you idiot you broke a few ribs!" Kakashi kicked the blonde into a tree, the force of a teen hitting it however caused a branch to snap and land on the raven, injuring him further.

"..." The three ninja all just dropped their jaws.

"Atleast we have a good hospital, I'll summon a hound to take him back" Kakashi however summoned a large battle hound, it was covered in blood and scars.

"Dammit Kakashi I was hunting!" The dog growled

"Sorry Jax I summoned the wrong hound again" Kakashi sweat dropped.

The dog was about to retort but saw the boy under the tree branch, he licked his lips( do dogs have lips?). " I'll just eat him I guess" the dog was joking. He knew his task and picked the boy up in his mouth to transport him.

"Take him to-" Kakashi was cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Temari had come crashing through the canopy above and landed to see a curious sight: Sasuke Uchiha was dirty, full of injuries and on top of that, A DOG WAS GOING TO EAT HIM!

The ensuing torture and destruction was never to be repeated in All of human history. In the end Kakashi, Jiriya and Naruto all lay in a pile of beaten unconscious ninja.

Naruto stood up the best he could infront of his Hokage, the silence had been going on for over ten minutes, the tears streaming down each others faces still going on and on.

"I give up!" Tsunade leapt from her chair and pulled the beaten blonde into a bone breaking hug, luckily Naruto was tougher than the average guy.

"I'm so glad your alive Naruto!" Tsunade was so relieved that she hadn't lost another precious person, her life had been filled with pain and loss and Naruto was like a bright light helping her on her way.

"So am I granny! But please stop breaking me!" Naruto was almost passing out from lack of air to his strangled lungs.

Tsunade let out a short laugh before dumping the blonde onto the floor, After a moment of groaning the boy got to his feet.

"Care to explain where you have been then? Kakashi's report was very detailed yet you probably know some more" Tsunade had flipped open a notebook just incase she need help remembering the complex details.

"It's simple really, I lost my memory after the battle with Sasuke-Teme and Kyuubi took advantage" Naruto had a downtrodden look on his face "he altered my body and killed a lot of people... Men, women... Little kids"

Tsunade had pulled Naruto into her sitting room next door and was now holding his defeated form in her arms, her large breasts either side of his flushed face.

"It's okay Naruto, it was just your body that he used, it's not your fault". She rubbed the boys back comforting him.

"Thanks Tsunade-Sama, you've given me a lot to think about" they both smiled until Tsunade noticed where Naruto's head was and she threw him away.

"Damn Brat!" Naruto just giggled.

Sasuke's first view of where he was were the lights and stark white ceiling above him, the ceiling fan spinning barely fast enough to make a difference in temperature, the warm body on top of him was keeping nice and cozy anyway.

Wait what?!

"Temari?" Sasuke attempted to sit up and remove the girl but she was staying put.

"I'm comfy shhhhhhh!" Temari nuzzled her Cheek onto his chest, pinning him down furthers, she was either asleep or just to comfortable to bother.

Sasuke felt really happy right now, he may be injured in the hospital but Naruto was alive, he had a new very good friend and thanks to Tsunade's trust he was out of house arrest.

"Just perfect" Sasuke gave a very rare smile and went back to sleep, his arm unconsciously surrounding the sleeping sand princesses form.

Life was on the up.

Please Review people! :D


	9. Reunions

**Thank you all for the follows and Faves. Please continue your support and review. :D**

**Here's my longest Chapter yet! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Nine: Reunions**

The red and yellow spiky haired teen walked the streets of his home village for the first time in three months, it was highly surreal to him, the civilians going about their business like usual and everything else was just the same as when he had left. One thing was different however.

There were none of the stares, the hateful glares... nobody was looking at him.

"It's your new look, they don't recognise you" Naruto turned his head slightly to nod in silent agreement to the giver of this insightful information, his sensei Hatake Kakashi the infamous copy ninja and the son of the Sannin level ninja the white fang was walking with him to their next destination. "But it's only a matter of time before they realise"

Kakashi made a depressing point, all of these hateful people believed him dead, but with the release of the information regarding his arrival home, they would figure out who he was, unfortunately this would likely end in abuse for him.

"Are you 100% sure they'll just let us take Sasuke away from the hospital?" Naruto knew the answer was no but he would humour what his sensei was about to say.

"Ohh! Of course Naruto, I visited early to make sure it was okay" Kakashi chuckled slightly; damn he was good at lying.

"Surrre" Naruto gave a sarcastic response and started walking faster to the hospital; this needed to be made over with.

The pair stayed silent for the rest of their journey; the three months apart left them little to converse over, except maybe Kakashi new eyes but that could wait until later.

...

...

"Demon brat..."

"Its him... he's alive"

"More bad news..."

Naruto was looking down in sadness and shame now, why did he have to be the one to have this demon sealed away inside of him, why couldn't the fourth Hokage choose another child.

Kakashi's hand found its way to a comforting place upon his shoulder.

"Just ignore them Naruto"

And that's just what Uzumaki Naruto did.

The light once again reached Sasuke's eyes, he was fully recovered once again thanks to that retched seal on his neck, and he only stayed now so she wouldn't leave his company.

The she in subject was one Temari of the desert, once again nuzzling asleep into his chest in worry, each night the doctors and hospital staff had made her leave due to visiting hours but each time she would return sneakily, she was a ninja after all.

"Temari?" Sasuke shook her slightly.

"Hn?" was all she replied with, obviously awake.

Since she was conscious and just staying on him on her own willpower Sasuke decided to remove her, forcefully, he grinned as he pushed her off the bed and she hit the floor with a thump.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSHOLE!?" Temari was pissed and Sasuke was scared, the blonde haired girl dived on him and the play fighting began, the princess coming on as the victor, leaving the raven haired boy pined to the wall.

The pair of teen laughed for a few moments before catching each other's gaze, the sight of each other's eyes having some effect of magnetizing them together, their lips grazed across each other before Temari threw the bewildered boy over her shoulder and pointed at him accusingly.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!" she kicked him into the wall "trying to steal a kiss from a beautiful princess"

Temari had wanted to share the kiss but wasn't sure if he would reject her, her answer to this was to play dumb and blame him.

"Hey! You're the one who tried to kiss me you creep, beating me up then trying to kiss me. What's up with that!" Sasuke was now on his feat walking backwards from the advancing ninja with a murderous look on her face. His back hit the door.

"Don't you try to pin this on me Uchiha Sasuke!" Temari went to clobber him with her fan but in a poof of smoke the red haired boy who had beaten her brother had replaced him, her fan only struck the metal of his headband before bouncing off, he didn't budge one bit.

"Were going to be borrowing the teme for a while, that okay?" Temari could only stand there speechless; this boy who barely beat her brother a few months ago had just took her famous "Temari swing of Doom" as her brothers called it straight to the head without a flinch. He had improved drastically.

Her fan dropped to the ground with a loud clang and she stepped back cautiously with her palm out in defeat.

"S-sure take that bastard I was done beating on him anyway" Temari sat on the bed breathless as Naruto and Sasuke left, his presence was different too, the amount of chakra that he had showed off with was massive, beating them up in the woods the three ninja were just letting it happen apparently.

Sasuke stayed behind for a second before he left with the others to take a few paces into her comfort zone and pull her into a hug.

"Thanks for staying by my side Temari... Chan" this sign of emotion obviously embarrassed the teen since his cheeks flushed red and he quickly followed behind his sensei and best friend.

Haruno Sakura the pinkette medical student from the leaf village had just finished a lighter than usual training session with her master, the slug princess hadn't seemed very interested in the training at all really, and she was quiet too, she may have been hiding something important. And oh boy she was a really big secret about a now red and yellow haired boy.

"Goodbye Shizune-Sempai!" the black haired medical ninja waved back but didn't raise her head from her paperwork, strange... someone else ignoring her. Something was definitely off.

Sakura continued her journey home with a strange feeling, like she was being watched from afar or somebody was talking about her behind her back.

She reached her home to find a sight she wasn't up to seeing right now either; Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on the doorstep of her home with a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate complete with marsh mallows in one hand and another was waiting on the side obviously for her. Her mother was going to pay for even offering this bastard a hot beverage.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you not remember the last thing I said to you!?" Sakura stormed up her steps onto her porch and glared down at the monster that ruined her life.

Sasuke did remember actually, soon after the fiasco with Kakashi and the council she had approached him for another thrashing and a message of her cutting of all ties with him.

"I do actually, but I have something to say, and it's not that I'm sorry, that would be unnecessary" Sasuke watched the former teammate's eyebrow twitch.

"And what would this 'necessary' message be then huh!" Sakura picked up her hot chocolate and took a swig.

"That you don't need to be angry at me anymore, nor Kakashi sensei, the only person you should feel any rage for is the owner of that hot chocolate you just stole for not coming to say hello sooner" Sakura stooped breathing at that point, it wasn't a coincidence at all then that her mug was from Naruto's apartment, she didn't even think to why her mother would even make Sasuke a drink while knowing all about him... there was only one conclusion.

The mug clattered and smashed to the floor. "Naruto?" Sakura span to find a complete stranger behind her, with Naruto's face of course; This "man" stood a whole foot above her in his handsome form, red and yellow hair falling past his shoulders, sharp yellow slit eyes donning his strong face... those whisker mark scars across his cheeks. He strode forward, his arms opening out wide to embrace her.

"Sakura-Chan, I missed you" his body made contact with hers, her head coming to rest on his broad chest which was covered in light armour mesh, the edges of his orange and red cloak tickling her face.

"Naruto?..." a studded gloved hand found its way round her shoulder, another pulling her close around her waist, his lips pressing to her sizeable forehead. She was speechless beyond this point.

"yes, it's me Sakura-Chan, I'm back and everything is going to be fine" her own hands which were previously hand over her mouth in shock found their way round his neck, she pulled herself close and nuzzled into his neck for comfort, the tears coming freely now, he picked her up into his strong arms. She continued to sob.

"Sasuke-Teme?" the raven haired boy met his gaze. "Meet where we agreed with sensei in an hour okay"

The boy nodded and Naruto burst into smoke. Sasuke only smiled.

Naruto and Sakura had appeared upon the fourth Hokage's head upon the monument, after taking in this familiar sight Naruto sat down with the considerably small Sakura in his lap.

"You don't have to speak just be here Sakura" Naruto could tell how painful this was for her; she must have missed him so much. "I'll explain everything"

So Naruto spoke, for an hours straight her explained everything from beginning to end; the valley of the end and his defeat to Sasuke, the loss of his memory but not what he did when he was not Naruto... he didn't tell her about the Kyuubi being responsible to the changes of his body since she didn't know about that tailed beast... yet.

"There's one other thing Sakura" She looked up, eyes all red and poofed up from crying, the tears had stopped replaced with her new happy look, her Naruto was back.

"I will put it bluntly, and everything will fall into place when I tell you okay" Sakura nodded "The Nine tailed Fox is sealed within my body"

Her heart stopped; this was it. The big secret that had Naruto being isolated his entire life until the day he became a ninja, the reason people shunned him, the reason he was like he was today.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked down and his yellow eyes met her emerald ones.

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" Naruto had no worries of being treated differently by this girl but he had to keep his hopes low to avoid hurt.

"..." Sakura didn't utter a word; instead she pulled him closer and crashed her warm lips into his.

"Saka-Hmm" Naruto was silenced by the deepening of her kiss, it may have been short and sweet but it was just right for this situation.

"..." Silence for a few moments, the two young people just looked into each other's eyes.

"..." Sakura wasn't sure whether to say it... ""JUST DO IT. CHA!"" inner Sakura pushed her decision.

'FINE!'

".."

".."

"I love you Naruto" she let her breathing stop as she awaited his answer, the fear of rejection creeping up her body, she had treated him badly for so long after all.

He smiled. "I love you too Sakura-Chan"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! C'mon! I'll be ecstatic with over five for this chapter, there was romance after all! For both pairings :D**


	10. A Team Once Again

**Since this is my story I'm making Temari 16:) so it's only a two year gap between her and Sasuke. **

Chapter Ten: A Team Once Again

Haruno Sakura, Genin of the hidden leaf village awoke with a strained and healthy yawn, arms stretched out and mouth open wide. She let the yawn become a huge Naruto style grin.

"Morning world!" Sakura let the memories from the night before rush back, were they dreams, if so then god they were some happy dreams.

She and Naruto had spent a few hours just enjoying each other's company above the Hokage monument, deep chats, plans for the future, and quite a long make out session.

"Life's definitely on the up" Sakura leapt out of her bed and got into her daily routine to make herself beautiful.

Humming away she applied her make up and the rest...(I'm not a girl)

Naruto had walked her him and the goodbye kiss... God it was perfect, even the awkward silence and neither of the pair wanting to say goodbye.

"He's all yours! CHA!"

Sakura threw on her dress and posed in front of her mirror, pulling down her headband over her head; she felt like a real ninja lately. She frowned thought, the same red dress every day, what kind of a ninja wore a dress and shorts, she didn't even have many ninja tools on her, apparently she needed a change.

"I know that Naruto-kun loves me how I am... But" Sakura needed to start acting and dressing like a true shinobi, maybe Temari would help out.

But first things first it was time for the newly reformed team seven to get to the Hokage office and sign onto their first mission back as a team.  
_

Sasuke Uchiha stood at his kitchen worktop, the kettle was boiling away and he felt like his face was going to fall off, god he was tired!

"Why me!" Sasuke had been kept up all night by a certain blonde, without a place to stay the diplomat from the sand had invited herself to stay at his home, not one of the many houses on his complex. No! His spare room for god sake!

Click! The switch on his kettle flicked off to signal his water was piping hot and ready to be poured into his expensive blend of coffee from miles away deep in the land of fire.

"Damn woman, using my expensive coffee, using my spare room... Cuddling me... Why me!?" Sasuke was tempted to put his head in the oven, or maybe pour the boiled water on his head.

"Or you could jump off the Hokage monument?" The woman in question walked out of the spare room having the nerve to be wearing one of his black Uchiha shirts, and not much else... Lacey underwear hmm?

Sasuke's face reddened and he turned to pour the hot beverages.

"Maybe you could jump first? Would love to see that... Rather than the alternative, put some damn clothes on!" Sasuke missed the cup and singed his hand slightly, the red skin going back to normal after a few seconds... Orochimaru. Sasuke clenched the no longer burned hand tightly.

Temari pouted and positioned herself Leaning at just the right angle for him to get a good view on the worktop next to him.

"C'mon! Like you want me to get dressed" a short pause then a whisper in his ear "Sasuke-kun"

He shuddered as he stirred the coffee, she was deliberately trying to make him uncomfortable, a game she had started to play on him.

"You know the answer to that, but unfortunately you can't go out in public like that... You wouldn't would you?" Temari grabbed her coffee and cooked it with her wind chakra mastery.

"Maybe" the statement was shirt and sincere, she gulped down all that caffeine and shot out of his front door.

Sasuke stood slack jawed.

"FREEDOM!" The chase was to remembered by Sasuke for a very long time. We'll find out why later.  
_

Uzumaki Naruto was bouncing around his tiny one bedroom apartment in the filth ridden slums of the leaf village. Even with the hidden leaf being so wealthy it still had its bad areas, the buildings around the apartment being full of murderers, thieves and prostitutes.

The prostitutes being the friendliest of the bunch, never judging him for being a demon child, offering him... a "good time for a small price". He had actually scraped the money together once but all they seemed to want to do was undress him, he promptly left.

"Ramen, ramen, RAMEN!" Naruto was bouncing off the walls near enough in happiness, life was good! He had plenty of ramen, the villagers were ignoring him for now due to his new look and best of all he had kissed Sakura. And she loved him!

"She Lurrrrvs meeee!" Naruto inhaled his ramen at lightening speed, back flipped into his combat boots, and put on his new black and red sage style cloak. He then promptly dived out of his door and took to the rooftops.

Naruto had not yet asked Sakura to be his girlfriend but had no doubts she would say yes when the time came. Now he had to look forward to his reformed teams first mission.

"I hope it's an A rank!" Yet again the deluded Naruto blasted at full speed grin on his face toward the Hokage office.

"Obito... It's been a few days right? I lose track sometimes... I managed to get my entire team back as a whole."

Kakashi kneeled, obviously at the remembrance shrine, the one Obito was on specifically, there were other remembrance shrines dotted about the village obviously, a lot of ninja had died over the years.

Kakashi paused for a few seconds like he was waiting for an answer.

"I have to go anyway, I've given up on being late for now" Kakashi was gone replaced by smoke that cleared to show a masked man standing before the shrine.

The man always wondered why Rin's name was missing from the shrine.

Now he had his answer..

"So your not dead?... Container of the three tails" His Sharingan span rapidly under his mask, glaring at the smile of his crush.  
_

Team seven all stood to attention before their Kage, awaiting Tsunade's selected mission.

"Team seven huh? Been a while since you have all been together" Tsunade smiled and pushed a file forward for the copy ninja to read over. "A simple C rank mission, a small bandit camp has been causing a lot of trouble to the north of Karakana Village a couple of dozen kilometers from here. We need you to clear them out, and that means killing them... Sakura"

The pinkette flinched, Tsunade knew she hadn't come close to killing before, however it was something she needed to do... 'To become a capable medic one must be familiar with death' she had said.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his arms to the air.

"It should be easy for the four of us if we work together" Sakura let a nervous smile creep into her face.

Kakashi stayed silent, something felt wrong in the village, a fight going on maybe. A dark chakra.

"..." Sasuke couldn't get the memories of that morning out of his poor head.

...

It didn't take long for team seven to get out of the village, Kakashi didn't even have time to tell Obito at the stone. He didn't get the chance to see that Obito's name was no longer on the stone, or see the signs of battle.

_

The trio of Genin leapt towards their target, the small bandit camp was less than a kilometre away and the intel they had told them there numbers ranged from thirty to fifty bandits at a time, unfortunately the intel wasn't to accurate.

Sakura sprang the first trap; a simple trip wire, that led to a series of more complicated at deadly devices.

Bang!

The explosive tags went up first, sending shrapnel and debris in all directions, Sasuke was sliced on the face, arms and legs but was mostly uninsured and his healing began... Orochimaru.

Naruto however took a lot more damage, Sakura wasn't fast enough to dodge so he had to shield her small frame with his large one, he was badly hurt but on his feet when the smoke settled, several bits of wood pot riding from his side and right leg.

"Naruto!" Sakura joined him on the tree branch and looked him over.

"I'm alright! I just need a second" Naruto was roughly pulling the debris from his body not listening to Sakura's orders to stop.

That's when the enemy turned up. Three ninja to be exact.

"Naruto watch out!" Sasuke tried to reach his friend but Naruto was sent flying to the forest floor wish a spear through his abdomen. The fall didn't take long before they heard a bloody thump.

"Oh my god Naruto!" Sakura tried to get to him but Sasuke grabbed her arm, he looked at her Mangekyo blazing brightly.

"Sakura leave him! We all die if you don't help me!" Sasuke had to be a leader right now, he had to make sure what was left of his team got out alive. He activated his horrific second stage form, and turned to the three jonin missing nun from the village hidden in the clouds.

"Let's get revenge Sakura" Sakura glanced down to Naruto, he was moving, trying to remove the spear.

"Okay Sasuke-kun"

...

Kakashi had finished clearing out the camp, it was easy, he had gone ahead to clear out the leaders, the others were to follow a few minutes behind, they should have arrived ten minutes ago...

...

Sasuke plunged his Chidori through another clone, another waste, and his chakra was running low, it wouldn't be long before he would have to drop this form and use his own chakra.

The clone didn't poof out of existence.

It exploded into flames.

Sasuke was send into a tree, making a large crack in the trunk that his now normal unconscious body lay in.

Even with his new eyes... Three Jonin were too much for him.

...

Sakura had been drawn away from Sasuke by her opponent, she saw he old crush get knocked out. The anger she felt at loosing bother her team mates is what was driving her now.

Inner Sakura got out.

"CHA!" Sakura's fist crushed her female opponents skull, blood, bone, and brain flying onto her torso and face... Was that an eye hanging off her weapons pouch?

Sakura regained control...

"..." Sakura saw what she had did to her opponent, the girl was maybe twenty years old, beautiful... Now she was a pile of mush on the ground below Sakura feet.

Naruto from his position a few feet away speared to the ground watch the whole ordeal. He need to comfort her, to hold her... He watched her scream in horror at her handy work, she started to throw up... On the body.

The rage he felt at being so useless!

His yellow eyes changed, one was now red, his tail unfurling from his waist.

...

His roar reached Kakashi over a kilometre away.  
_

**That's the chapter. A bit gory what Sakura did? What's Naruto gonna do to this bastards? Find out next time and please review!**


	11. Fight Back!

**Thank you for the continued support and reviews, please review more they keep me going :D **

**Chapter eleven: Fight back!**

Naruto's eyes were fully red now, his finger nails, extending, and his tail swaying angrily behind him.

He looked up to see the two missing ninja above him about to finish off his friend.

They didn't get to move their blades anywhere near the Uchiha when the earlier thrown spear was sent through them both. Shadow clones.

"Where are you!?" Naruto was pissed, these idiots would pay for hurting his team.

"Over here! The heavy built ninja blasted out of a tree in an explosion of wood and bark, he held another spear in his hands, the tip flaring with fire chakra.

Naruto managed to leap back and dodge, throwing several bladed weapons at his enemy, however they were simply dodged by the enemy.

'Its clear that all three of these guys are low Jonin at least, Sakura got lucky with her opponent... I may not be strong enough' Naruto flared his demonic chakra and flew at the missing bin, his hair turning jet black as he got closer.

He powered up a Rasengan and plunged it at that bastards chest, it would be messy but it would be over.

"Not gonna work buddy!" The Rasengan slid off sideways and Naruto took a fist to the gut, blood flying from his mouth Naruto flew to the forest floor, thankfully he landed on his feet.

"What the hell!?" Naruto held his abdomen feeling his chakra already healing him up.

The ninja landed before him.

"My own unique jutsu!" He smiled "Physical and wind attacks will just slide off"

Naruto tested this with a kunai, it slid past the ninja and imbedded in a tree a metre behind him.

"Hmm I guess your right... What about explosions though ?" The ninjas grin faded.

"What?!" Naruto's stole the grin for himself.

"Boom" the reminiscence of sticking an explosive kunai up Gaara's ass the blade embedded in the tree exploded in great flames and blasted his enemy towards where he stood charging up another jutsu... Unfortunate he only knew how to use some wind techniques, and he was a knucklehead after all.

There wasn't a name for his jutsu he just blew out lots of concentrated wind; the forest thirty metres behind the missing ninja was obliterated by demonic wind chakra, a massive scrape right through the earth and a few fallen trees later Naruto was speared through the stomach again.

The ninja laughed as he pinned the black haired knucklehead to a thick tree trunk.

"Do you not listen you idiot, you may somehow be faster than me BUT as I said your wind attacks will not work on me!" The ninja punched Naruto in the face and walked away, his ally coming out of another tree, more discreetly this time.

"Well handled Hibiki, that brat had done serious power behind his attacks" the teammate of the ninja who had subdued Naruto was the weakest of the three, the girl Sakura pummelled was the strongest, that left Hibiki being mr average, however his defensive jutsu was amazing.

"Thanks I guess, although that kid is stronger than me. He's even stronger than Suzume" the statement on its own shocked the ninja but then they both realised something else... Suzume wasn't around.

They both turned to the same direction to find a pink haired girl slumped against a tree, chest covered in blood and sick, tears streaming down her face.

The pinkette's knees were pulled up to her chest and she was rocking slightly, obviously in shock.

But what... Shocked the two missing ninja was there... Former team mate; Suzume's head was no existent, and she was covered in Sakura's stomach content.

"Holy fuck! Suzume!" The two ninja closed the gap between the pinkette and the broken corpse instantly, Naruto's opponent flashing by Sakura's side and kicking her in the head, he didn't stop there; he punches and punched until his head left his body... His brain still processed images for a few seconds, enough time for his head to make a 180 and see Naruto BITING a large chunk of his teammates skull out of his body, his face being that of a skinless fox.

Kakashi knew something was going on. Something bad.

Run. Run. Run.

"I can't lose my team again, not by my mistakes again!" Kakashi sped up as fast as he could.

He sprinted a trap in his haste.

Boom!

Kakashi wasn't a Genin though, he came out completely unharmed, popping a soldier pill he turned to his enemy, he had detected him seconds ago.

"I don't have time for this! Stop following me!" Kakashi threw the biggest fire jutsu he had made in years the his enemy, his Mangekyo making sure there wasn't too much of a dent in his reserves.

The jutsu disappeared.

"Huh?" Kakashi tried again, sizing down the jutsu, he wasn't a fool, if his enemy could repeat this then there was no point easing chakra.

The same again, he saw the small black portal in front of his cloaked enemy this time.

Wait cloak!

'Red clouds of a black backdrop!' The penny dropped 'this man is Akatsuki!... And an Uchiha'

Kakashi paused to look over his enemy, not too many outstanding features; the Akatsuki cloak and a white mask, small swirls upon its surface. Why only one eye socket though, with a Sharingan blazing through it.

"Kakashi" the man addressed him my his first name, why?

"That's my name, how about you tell me yours" Kakashi faintly recognised the voice but could figure it out, the though was buried in his mind for later.

"For now you can call me Tobi. We need to talk" the usually idiotic demeanour wasn't there at all, Tobi was in his "Madara" personality.

"I don't have time to chat!" Kakashi flew at Tobi, he needed to get to his team, however he was caught off guard and sucked into Tobi's eyes.

Kakashi stood in a blank area that seamed miles across, turning around he saw his opponent, mask removed, however he couldn't see the face underneath, it was covered by flesh that went in a spiral pattern.

"So what did you want to talk about... Tobi?" Kakashi dropped his fighting stance, he was at this Tobis Mercy.

"Rin is alive" Tobi watched Kakashi shock grow on his face.

"What! That can't be possible... I killed her with my own bloodied hands" Kakashi was getting frustrated by how cool Tobi was in this situation.

"And I saw it happen, in fact. I killed all those ninja while you were unconscious" Tobi had been filled with the rage of a thousand men that day.

"That was you... How did she survive then?" Kakashi sat down, a chair materialising beneath his butt.

"That's where I come in, Madara Uchiha... Me apparently, managed to convince a certain Akatsuki leader to revive her" Tobi didn't even care about pretending to be Madara, he hadn't seen his best friend in years.

"Running an Huh?" Tobi nodded "so if you are not Madara. Who are you?" Tobi let the swirled flesh recede to show his true self.

"Obito Uchiha"

Kakashi woke up alone in the forest.

Naruto's face returned to normal, luckily Sakura hadn't seen.

"Sasuke get down here!" The raven haired boy complied a few moments later, injured and unsteady on his feet Sasuke waited for his friends orders.  
The Uchiha had only just recover from his battle but was healthy enough to comply.

"Yes Naruto?!" Sasuke spied the aftermath of his rival fight, Sakura's too; his friend had blood all over his face and teeth, clearly not his own, and Sakura was still rocking.

"Find Kakashi Sensei, we need to leave" Sasuke didn't care that Naruto wasn't his boss, he dashed off instantly leaving the almost couple alone.

...

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, his love was in shock, she had brutally killed somebody, a young woman at that! Her first kill.

"Sakura?" No response.

He edged closer and called out again.

No response, just sobs.

He crouched at eye level with her, kissing her forehead, ignoring the dried blood, he had just eaten some ones neck...

She glanced at him for a split second then scurried away. Gasping.

"Go away!" She tried to bat him away but caught site of the bloodied hands, she screamed at them. No, she wailed at them.

"What have I done!?"

Naruto tackled her and didn't let go. She squirmed and struggled but he pulled her closer.

What have I done!?" Her tears were nearly projectile now.

"YOU SURVIVED!" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs, she stopped moving and turned round in his grasp to face him. Then the kiss started, not too long, only a small amount of tongue, they were ninja they could ignore the blood.

A minute or two later they were just laying there, faces covered in the enemies blood, and Sakura's tears.

It was a tender romantic moment, until Sakura got prodded and Naruto went flying a dozen feet.

"PERVERT!" Naruto had the... Usual team age reaction to a make out session... Totally not his fault!

Naruto just lay motionless, steam rising from his beaten form.

"Oops!"

**Boners! Ahh teenagers :) please read and review bit first here's why Sasuke will never forget the previous morning.**

Omake: Temari, a morning to remember!

"FREEDOM!" Temari rocketed out of the door, leaving the Uchiha shirt to float to the kitchen floor. The Lacey underwear clad princess of the sand sprinting into the Uchiha district streets.

"Oh god!" Sasuke ran after her.

Temari was running on impulse, the hell was in that coffee! She leapt over benches and shrubbery, letting the fresh morning air run through her... Unmentionables.

"Life is good! Hahaha!" She bumped into the raven haired boy.

"Got you!" Sasuke tried to pin her but got a face full of boobs, he rocketed backward in embarrassment.

Temari took off laughing toward his house, Sasuke made chase, they ran for two minutes before they crossed into his house and he finally grabbed something. *sigh* pedi tonality it was her bra strap.

Sasuke got nearly an hour of beatings. But hey! The view throughout the torture was totally worth it.

**End of Omake!**

**As I said before please review, can I get over five for Temari's boobies!?**


	12. Birthday!

**Thanks for the feedback guys sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 12: Birthday!**!

The sun finally raised high enough on the horizon to break through the small gaps in Naruto's blinds, the small spikes of solar energy reaching the red haired teenagers eyelids.

Hmmm!

The light got a bit brighter.

Mehhhh!

The sun bitch slapped him across the face when Sakura pulled the blinds all the way down in a split second.

"Holy fuck balls!" Naruto rocketed out of bed into the shadows of his room.

"Wake up you lazy knucklehead!" Sakura started hurling pillows at the redhead beating the sleepiness right out of him.

Naruto eventually ran away wide awake and jumped into his shower, Scrubbing and washing himself for the day ahead.

Sakura made herself scarce and began to clean her friends house. Friend. Naruto still hadn't asked her to go out with him, it was frustrating.

Meanwhile. Naruto had exited the shower and started to get ready, he now wore his Red Sage cape with black blames at the bottom, he also wore steal toed boots and bandages on his hands similar to Lee.

Naruto was looking forward to this day more than any other and he didn't know why, he even gelled his hair so he could wear his forehead protector upon his bicep.

What was today? He gave up on his epic quest to root through his memories and left his apartment to get some training supplies.

"Seeyah Sakura-Chan!" Naruto leapt over the tailing of the rusty staircase outside his rotten wooden door and landed feet first on the dusty street below. Time for a walk.

A scruffy long haired, shady kind of guy watched the whistling fox boy walk by carelessly, hand behind his head, massive grin on his face. It made him sick.

"Demon brat" he spat out his dirty wine, the boy made it taste sour to him.

How could they let this monster, a nine tailed beast in the body of a boy roam free around the village of the people he had slaughtered 14 years ago.

"I should kill him, yeah!" He let a drunken grin track his lips.

He would be a hero. Every year on this day some group of people would try and kill the boy. They all failed thanks to the ANBU, but he was different, he knew people. People capable of distracting the black ops.

His gap filled grin grew much wider.

Naruto walked out of the weapons shop shopping in hand, turns out that Tenten's family owned the store and even though he didn't know there daughter too well he wasn't turned away for being a demon.

He heard the small commotion round the corner, a small riot it seemed. The ANBU were taking cars of the situation so Naruto stayed in his course home, still with that idiotic grin adorning his face.

Minutes later he heard another commotion, the street he was walking on was blocked by a bunch of people so he turned down the next passage. It was a dead end.

"Silly me" Naruto span round to be hit in the face with a metal pipe, his nose broke and he flew backwards into a nearby dumpster.

"Silly isn't a word I would describe you with" a rough and scruffy man with a metal pipe splashed in blood made himself known, as well as the twenty or so men and women behind him.

Naruto knew what was going on. It was the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. How could he such an idiot and not check the date! Thus happened every year.

"Get him!" And this happened every year too.

Naruto let the demonic chakra flood his coils, his eyes became red and his hair black.

But he just stood still.

The attacks did just what they wanted, the first to make a move punched him clean in the jaw, Naruto flew onto the ground, the attackers heard Naruto's jaw and nose snap back into place.

The second person was more violent he kicked and kicked and kicked. Naruto spat out blood but gave no other resistance, the blood easily regenerating inside of him.

More people joined the kick fest, as many as could fit on the teenagers beaten form. All Naruto's injuries didn't last very long.

A third key play stabbed Naruto in the gut, this started the frenzy of people using sharper weapons, eventually Naruto was left alone bleeding in the alleyway.

Luckily however, Naruto had stayed still and concentrated the demons chakra to heal him, he even managed to instantly heal a slice jugular. Twice.

Unluckily for him, it would be impossible to use in a combat situation.

"Come on people let's get this party going! CHA!" Inner Sakura had been keeping the rookies on their feet all day since Naruto left for his errands, she had been making more appearances since Sakura had made her first... Kill.

"Were done forehead girl calm down! " Ino Yamanaka made a big mistake with her comments, inner Sakura attempted to pummel her to her door nearly instantly, luckily the Nara with the pineapple hair doo and a secret restrained her with the shadow tendrils of his technique.

"Calm down troublesome woman! He's here" the lazy Nara released the technique and allowed the now normal Sakura to speak freely.

"Places everybody" the pink haired girl whispered as she dived behind the sofa.

The others found creative hiding places before Naruto's footsteps could be heard behind the doors.

He opened it and took a few steps inside.

" SURPRISE... Oh"

Naruto stood before them all covered in blood, clothes shredded and a large grin upon his face.

"Guys! This is great! Let me get showered and changed and we ca. Party!" Naruto ran past the food, cake and games to get changed.

The other stood in silence. Kiba sniffed the odour of the blood.

Naruto had returned to the party clean and freshly dressed, the questions began immediately and it turned out that he was part of a prank gone wrong at the slaughterhouse, Kiba confirmed that the blood was that of some animal, maybe a fox.

The party began slowly, they all started by filling themselves up on buffet food before the drinking began, this is how we got here.

"C'mon Shikamaru-Kuuun!" Ino was trying to drag the Nara into Naruto's bathroom for his knows what, he had been trying to talk the wasted blonde out of her course of action for thirty minutes, his friends doing nothing but laugh. Eventually though he decided to humour her and they made out in the hallway leading to the bathroom before Ino had to rush into the bathroom itself to throw up.

Meanwhile, Choiji had finally managed to eat all of the food on the buffet and sat satisfied on the chair nearest to it, he had discovered a new thing to consume... Vodka. He had drank two bottles so far, passed out wasn't the word.

Kiba at this point was still trying to flirt with the sober Hinata, the poor girl was to occupied with watching her love flaunt all over the attractive Pinkette, it was clear they were in a relationship as she had watched then kiss several times, deeply and passionately.

Hinata turned to the Inuzuka and gave him a hug, maybe she should give up on the blonde, Kiba obviously liked her.

She felt him grasp her bottom.

"Kiba!" Hinata punched the poor sap into a wall, he lay motionless and Hinata fainted.

Naruto and Sakura meanwhile sat in the corner having a private moment together, a lot of their time lately was spent together, even though they were not an official couple... Thanks to Naruto being an idiot. She had enough.

"Naruto? When will you ask me to be you girlfriend?" She sighed and looked up to he love, he looked down with those new and enchanting yellow eyes, right into her own.

"You are my girlfriend Sakura-chan!" He laughed "I didn't think I had to ask"

She nearly face palmed at her stupidity, he was an idiot, how did she not think about how he would react to their relationship, Naruto wasn't your average teen, he had no experience or prior knowledge of girls.

This time she did face palm.

"I love you Naruto"

His smile carried his answer.

Meanwhile the bug user Shino... Just sat on the corner nearby the making out forms of Sasuke and Temari.

Until he got drunk and went crazy.

**Cheers for reading look forward to the next chapter :) please review. PLEASE! :)**


End file.
